Spawn VS Constantine
Description Two fighters who use the powers of Hell to fight for their souls! (Image Comics VS DC Comics) Intro Wiz: Many Practices have been made to banish demons back where they came. Some seek the power of god, while others charge them head on. Boomstick: And some seek the power of Hell itself! Like Spawn, The One from Image Comics! Whiz: And John Constantine, DC comics best Exorcist. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick! Whiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. '' Spawn ''Whiz: Special Forces Al Simmons had proven time and time again that he was the best of the best. Boomstick: But then one day his boss kinda screwed him over and killed him. Whiz: After being sent to the depths of Hell, He encountered Satan himself, promising him that if he lead his armys, then he would give him life once more '' '''Boomstick: Unfortunately, Satan is a liar and when he got back, he had already lost everything ' Whiz: He swore vengance on Satan, and donned the cape and cowl of SPAWN Boomstick: Oh, come on! Whats so impressive about this guy? He just looks like the cover of an emo rock CD Cover. Whiz: Spawn isn't just Emo art, he's a powerful warrior with a large Arsenal. Standing at six foot two and weighing over 400 pounds, Spawn has shown multiple feats of Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability. He can outrun plasma blasts, eat Machine Gun bullets, and is able to lift well over 50 tons." '' '''Boomstick: And thats not all. Spawns body is made of Necroplasma, something that lets him change his appearance! Damn...' Whiz: This allows him to make his body a weapon, which explains why he weighs so much. This also gives him an impressive healing factor, strong enough to withstand attacks from the devil himself. Boomstick: Thats not all. His suit is a sort of Symbiote, akin to that of Venom. This suit is able to create and control things like chains, spikes, claws, and is able to manipulate his cape for some amazing entrances. ' ''Whiz: He's also dabled in the mystical arts. '''Boomstick: Wait, Hes a Wizard?! Whiz: Sort of . His magic is different than the type they teach at Hogwarts. He can Manipulate Matter, can both fly and teleport, can shoot Necroplasma, resurrect the dead, and can heal others. Boomstick: Woah! You mean he's Jesus!? What can't this bad-ass do!? Whiz: Despite his impressive powers, Spawn does have multiple weaknesses, includeing a strange weakness to beheading, holy weaponry, and if he uses his powers for too long, the Necroplasma inside him starts to dwindle and he loses his powers. Boomstick: Man...I was so close to getting justice for my leg... Whiz: Your leg was lost to the devil? Boomstick: Yes, No, Wait? Do Ex wifes count? Whiz: Still, even with his clear weaknesses, Spawn is determind to protect the innocent, get his vengance, and punish the wicked. Spawn: Knock, Knock. Constantine Boomstick: Hey Whiz, Can you combat addiction? Whiz: I do have hope for you, but not for John Constantine. Boomstick: Yeah, Old John is never short of a Cigratte, but dont let that fool you! Whiz: Born in Liverpool, Constantine is raised by an abusive father who blamed him for the death of his mother Mary Anne in childbirth. Later learning that he is descended from the legendary Laughing Magicians, which explained his ability to perceive the true nature of supernatural beings at an early age, John grew up highly cynical and cunning with an interest in the dark arts. Boomstick: John is commonly regarded as one of the best con artist and negotiators of his time. He's so good that he made Satan himself drink Holy Water! Thats impressive, right? Whiz: Most certainly. However, that is not the full extent of what he can do. He is a master in the dark arts, includeing exorcisims, illusions, curses, Pyrokinesis, mind control, Necromancy, Eletrokinesis, disintigration, and telekinesis, to name a few. Boomstick: And we're still not done. John also weilds a holy shotgun, a Holy set of Brass Knuckles, bombs with holy water inside, and Dragons Breath. ' ''Whiz: Hes Outsmarted the likes of Batman and Superman, once killed an alternete universe Aquaman, Outwitted countless demons and deities, Abducted and trapped the Phantom Stranger, and Is immune to the Empathy Engine, which drives people insane and causes them to commit suicide. However, he is not without his flaws. 'Boomstick: Yeah, even though he's so powerful, he's still just a man. He can be taken out by anything a normal man can. ' Whiz: Yes. That, and Prefers to use his cunning and manipulation skills rather than his magic. Also, due to his smoaking habits, he Has aggressive lung cancer, and so he is prone to coughing fits. '''Boomstick: Even though he has these odds stacked agaist him, he's still done incredible things. John Constantine: My name is John Constantine. I am the one who steps on the shadows, all trench coat and arrogance. I'll drive your demons away, kick 'em in the bollocks, and spit on them when they're down, leaving only a nod and a wink and a wisecrack. I walk my path alone because, let's be honest... who would be crazy enough to walk it with me? Pre Death-Battle Whiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Death Battle Graveyard(Stage of fight) We see a demon getting the crap beaten out of him by Constantine. Spawn crashes through the window. Spawn: He was my target. Constantine: Wait your turn. Plenty of beating to go around. Spawn: I wouldnt be so cocky. Constantine throws the demon to the ground. '' Constantine: Lets not be so hasty. ''Spawn shoots chains at Constantine. They wrap around him and bring Constantine to him. Spawn: Knock Knock... Constantine: I was thinking the same thing. Constantine erupts into a flurry of hellfire useing his holy Pyrokinesis, burning Spawn. Spawn heals and fires Necroplasma towards Constantine. Constantine use his Telekinesis to catch it and fire it back. Spawn absorbs it. Spawn rushes over and slams Constantine through a large grave. Constantine goes into a Coughing fit. '' Spawn: No more demon hunting for you. ''Constantine opens his eyes and summons an army of dead. Spawn procedes to fight them off while Constantine takes out his holy Shotgun. He fires mutiple rounds at Spawn. They land, but he's interupted by Spawn throwing a large body at him. Spawn floats over and procedes to strangle Constantine. Constantine shocks Spawn, sending him flying. Constantine is back in a coughing fit. He throws a bomb at him, the holy water burning his suit off. Constantine pulls out his Dragons Breath and fires it at him. Spawn burns but still charges after Constantine. He picks up Constantine and begins to pumble him. Constantine attempts to fight back with his Brass Knuckles but pitifully loses. Bleeding, Constantine falls down. As back up, he raises more corpes from the ground. Spawn obliterates them with his Necroplasma, then falls to the ground. Spawn: Weak...should...have charged. Spawn is short on Necroplasma. His suit begins to melt away. Constantine walks up and pulls out his holy shotgun. He gives Spawn the finger. Spawn: Fu- Constantine blows Spawns head apart. Constantine: Its called pain. Get used to it. KO Post Death-Battle Boomstick: Ah man! I was so sure Spawn would win this one! I just lost 40 bucks. Whiz: To be fair, Spawn held a noteable Physical advantege and had a superb Healing factor. However, this did not protect spawn agaist Holy weaponry and magic, so that was off the table. Boomstick: Constantine had a much broader range of magical abilitys, and had weaponry that could target one of spawns few weaknesses. ''' ''Whiz: Constantine had a noteable weakness with his strategy. However, being so cunning, he would have seen that and changed it up. '' '''Boomstick: Spawn just wasnt CONstantine with John! Whiz: The Winner is Constantine! Next Time Next time on Death Battle: Sylar VS Brightburn Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Image Comics vs DC Comics' themed Death Battles